


Be With Me

by RioRiley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKERthe one where good guy ben solo gets to be a force ghost too bc damnit he earned it so yehStory is better than description haha
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bc why the hell didnt ben get to be a Force ghost honestly my bb deserved it and we deserved to see it so here u go a christmas blessing

Ben wasn't sure what he expected once he died. He had heard stories from Luke, growing up about force ghosts. But he assumed he hadn't been a good enough person, and had most likely had too many people killed on his behalf to qualify for any sort of Jedi exaltation. 

He smiles at Rey savoring the feeling of true happiness as he feels his life force begin to drift away. He ignores the incredible amounts of pain he had been feeling. Ignores how badly his abdomen hurts. But he pays attention to the fact that he's dying. He knows he is. But he wants to live, for just a few moments longer. He wants to tell her that he loves her. But he's so tired. He takes in all the beautiful details of her face, cupping her face in his hand much the same way as his father had held him. 

He's starting to hear voices. It's comforting and each is recognisable. 

"Be with us Ben." He hears the voice of his mother say gently.

"Were all so proud of you." Echoes the voice of his grandfather as he never knew him; Anakin Skywalker.

"It's time to go Ben." Luke says softly.

But Ben doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to leave Rey. He feels like he's finally been given the chance to live a happy and respectable life. He feels like he's finally just gotten his life back together and now the universe is trying to top him away. He can't leave her. He cant make her live the test of her life alone.

"She's going to be okay. You can rest now son." His father's voice says, answering the questions of his soul.

And then, Ben Solo dies. 

His parents are there. Younger looking. Perfected. They're all there and now that he's gone, he can see them. Spirits, surrounding Rey. His parents, Leia and Han. Luke. His grandfather and the woman Ben knows to have been his grandmother; Padme. Hux is there. So is Yoda. 

Ben goes to his parents and they hug eachother. It feels so good, abd makes Ben feel complete. 

"I'm so sorry for all ive done." Ben says honestly.

"Were just glad to have you back kid." Han says, ruffling his hair.

They all help Rey to rise. They help her to walk back to the X-wing, giving her strength with every footstep. Luke helps her to fly it home, and Rey doesn't even catch on to that. She's so overtaken by grief that Luke knows she won't know her way around the galaxy to get back to safety. They're all there. Looking at her in the ship.

"Can she see us?" Ben asks Luke quietly.

"Only when we let her." Luke says wisely.

"When can i show myself to her?" Ben asks.

"Give her some time Ben." Leia advises. Ben nods.

The others leave for the time being, heading off to who knows where. Ben stays with Rey. He watches her pilot the x-wing. Watches as silent tears fall. He places his hand on her shoulder, and Rey flinches.

"I can feel you Ben. Please be with me." She says softly. She's pleading. Ben takes it as his queue to let her see him, knowing full well that his mother would not approve. He looks at her, tears falling down her face.

"I'm here." Ben says softly. "I'll always be here Rey. Whenever you need me." He says lovingly.

"Ben, I need you to know that I love you." Rey says, looking up at him.

Ben smiles. He kisses her.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm in college, and I've written an actual book. Like paper. Physical copy book. I have lived writing on Ao3, and I owe the world to my people here who have read the things I have written. It means the world.

Check out my book:   
https://www.blurb.com/b/10367532-sicker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a broke college kid. Its Christmas. Its not like you can monetarilly feed my dinosaur shaped chicken nugget addiction, which is unfortunate. So forget physical nourishment, but you sure can feed my soul by leaving a comment!


End file.
